King of Sex
by OIBIBA
Summary: Summary: King of Sex, title says it all. Explicit content. Please Read and Review!


Summary: King of Sex, title says it all. Explicit content. Please Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: Bones and the charachters are not ours!!!

* * *

Booth felt sick to his stomach knowing what he was about to do and knowing that he had no choice.

"Booth, don't be such a baby!" Brennan chastised him as she saw the look on his face. She stopped and moved to stand closer to him. "You know Booth..." She placed her hand on his arm. "People, men especially, do this all the time. It's nothing to worry about." Seeing his expression as he sighed in frustration she decided to try a different approach. "Just think of it like one of those undercover assignments. You'll get through it, I promise." She squeezed his arm slightly before letting go and turning to walk past him towards the SUV. "Besides, I don't know what you're complaining about, the FBI is paying for it and you get to reap the benefits."

"Yeah well Bones... If it sounds so great, why don't YOU do it?" He was getting upset. It was bad enough he had to do it... Boss' orders...But having her actually there... was getting too much for him to handle.

Brennan stopped walking and thought for a mere instant before turning back around to face him a wicked grin playing at her lips. "Well if you would rather, I could. I mean just so long as the prostitute doesn't object. I mean, you may have to inform me of what information you were hoping to glean from her..." She stifled a chuckle under her breathe as Booth's expression changed. 'He really hates talking about sex' her grin widened.

"Bones! Please don't make jokes about that!!! God... I can't even think about something like that so please don't joke about it!!!"

She looks at him with innocence now gracing her features, "Who said I was joking." Then she continued on her trek towards the SUV. Once her back was turned her grin returned in full force.

He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm. "Don't you ever joke or think about that, do you hear me, Temperance Brennan?"

Now she was looking at him confused, "Booth I really don't understand. Why is this so difficult? We both know you've had intercourse, you have a son. Plus there is no guarantee that it will even progress that far. Once you find out whom her 'pimp' is and if it is the same as the other girls that were threatened then murdered we'll know for sure if she is on the list of potential targets. Then Cullen will be satisfied that the tip has either been confirmed or denied." She tried to turn back towards the door of the SUV but Booths hand did not release her, his eyes locked with her own. "What Booth? Are you afraid it _will_ go that far or hoping it will?" She was beginning to get agitated as he held her in place, delaying their arrival further. 'You'd think he would want to get it over with.'

"Bones, I don't EVER want to think of you and what these women have to do for a living in the same thought. EVER!" He looked at her and pinned her body to the car door. "I know how you think about sex, Bones. It's just satisfying biological urges." He placed his hands on her shoulders, boxing her in. "But what these women have to do is worse than that... It's not a one night stand, Temperance... It's not just quickly taking care of _your_ needs." He leaned in even closer, so their bodies where touching from their shoulders down. Booth whispered in her ear as he possessively grasped her waist, steadying her against the car as he slid his knee in between her legs. "It's about giving up control over your body..."

He licked her jaw line and whispered, "You will never be able to do that. You see, you are focused on the science of the world... it's the science the human body is made of that makes you forget..." He slid his hands from her waist to her buttocks. "About the emotional part..."

He looked at her and said: "You're body wouldn't be yours anymore... You would have to let men touch you wherever they wanted to touch you."

He slid his hand under her shirt and rested it on the naked skin of the small of her back. Anchoring himself by putting his hand on the small of her back Booth whispered: "I don't ever want that day to come and neither do you..."

Brennan was consciously trying to control her breathing as Booth was talking to her; however she was unable to as her breathing became more labored. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to pull him closer or push him away. Finally she remembered why this had even happened, the case, the assignment and she braced her hands against his chest, meaning to push him away; however they simply lingered there for a moment while she gathered her strength, finally pushing him back she spoke, her voice breathy and not as stable as she would have liked. "Booth, the case?"

"This is the case, Brennan." He leaned forward making her attempts to gain the needed leverage to push him back futile. "Young women, seeing no way out but to give up their body." He pulled her body closer to him.

He looked at her, his gaze piercing into her soul. "I don't want to hear you make jokes about this." When he said the word this, he pushed her back into the car. "Cause _this_," he licked her lower lip, "has nothing to do with love or breaking the law of physics or one-nightstands. It has to do with control over your own damn body, and about giving that up."

Her eyes widened as she tried to process what was happening. Was he making a point? Was he coming on to her? What was this? "Ok Booth," She said slowly, nodding her head slightly and swallowing the lump in her throat, "No jokes, promise." She hoped this would diffuse the intensity of the situation and allow her the distance from his body she needed to think. Because she couldn't think with him pressed up against her like that. His body pressing her into the car, his breathe on her ear, there was only one thing she could conceivable think about and it was definitely not a partner like thought. She took in a deep breathe awaiting his response.

He took a look at her and said, "You still don't get it do you? This, what you're feeling right now, is just part of their emotional distress Bones."

"Because this," Booth felt sick to his stomach knowing what he was about to do, but also realizing that if he wanted her to understand fully, he had no choice. He ground his hips against hers. "This happens more than 10 times in a single night." Booth felt ill, not knowing whether to expect her to turn away from him and never look at him again, or move her hips along with his.

Brennan moaned involuntarily as she tried to control her body. She was in such a state of shock by his behavior. She didn't know what to do, but she did know that this was him proving a point. His words had given her that much, however she found that to be extremely unfair. Him making her think this way of him with no intent to follow through. Anger began to boil up inside her and she shoved him off of her, hard. "Booth, that is highly inappropriate." Was what came out of her mouth? Although she wanted to scream to yell at him that he was unfair. He can't draw a line. Tell her all the things about making love and transcendence, only to do this to her. She opened the door of the SUV glaring at him before getting in and slamming it. She was frustrated, emotionally and now sexually too. He was going to a prostitute, whatever needs he may or may not have just worked up, he would find relief. She, however, would have to find another form of release and for that her blood was boiling. She let out a frustrated growl as she waited for him to join her in the SUV.

For a moment Booth felt guilty, but just for a moment. He opened the passenger door to the car and said, "I'm glad you got it, because like most women who are about to allow the invasion of their bodies, of their most sacred place, in exchange for the most dirtiest thing of all, money, you turn around and flee..."

"I don't flee Booth," Brennan's voice was now hostile, "Add that to the fact that I _never_ offered myself to you or anyone for money. What you just did...." She was so angry she couldn't hold back, "If you ever....ever...do that to me again there will be serious consequences." She turned away from him, no longer willing to meet his gaze for fear he may realize what consequences she was referring to.

Booth turned around and walked over to the driver's side of the car. 'She better not think I'm gonna apologize for what I did! She nearly gave me a heart attack at her suggestion of having sex with the prostitute herself. Someday, I will show her what the difference is between sex and making love...'

* * *

After listening over the wire tap while Booth was casually trying to gather information from the prostitute Brennan had a plan. She could make out most of what was going on from the conversation. She knew that Booth hadn't gotten his biological urges actually satisfied so she decided it may be time for a little retribution as he headed into the briefing with Sweets and Cullen. She knew he was still wearing to earpiece, he almost always forgot to take it out. However she was sorry she wouldn't be able to see his face as her conversation with Angela buzzed in his ear.

She had decided after telling Angela about what had happened earlier that she would just make it seem like she forgot about the mic being on while they were discussing him. Angela was more than willing to play along, and she was much better at the sex talk than Brennan was anyway. Brennan knew she was good in bed, but talking about it usually revolved around anthropology, which probably wouldn't get Booth anywhere near the point she wanted him at. She wanted him to feel as unbelievably frustrated as she had been. So, she needed Angela, although Angela claimed right from the start that Brennan was just trying to get Booth in the sack, Brennan was willing to put up with her comments so she could torture Booth.

Angela sighed with a satisfaction that went to her bones as she dropped herself on the couch. "I declare Jack Hodgins King of Sex, Lab related or otherwise." She wiggled her eyebrows at Brennan and said, "Who is your favorite stallion?"

"Angela!" Brennan started as she made sure the mic was on and gave her the silent thumbs up, a huge grin plastered on her face. She then let out a mock exasperated sigh, "Well, Michael was quite good, however, he did betray me, so I'll take him out of the running. David was an intense lover, he knew how to please, but he was always so....serious about it. You know? The type that just gets the job done and doesn't want all the talking or laughing or fun of the sexual experience. Satisfying, yes, but a king among sexual partners? No." She paused to stifle a chuckle, hoping it would seem to the man listening over his earpiece as though she were only thinking, "Sully, mmmm, yes, Sully I think may be worthy. He did this thing with his tongue, oh....just drove me wild." She paused again looking at Angela, a slight flush on her face, "Plus he was a lot of fun, we laughed, we talked, we had passion and fire and a spark of electricity that never seemed to stop. Even the day he left....." Pausing again, she grinned at Angela, knowing what she was about to say would probably make Booth choke on his own saliva due to his previous reaction when she discussed sex with him, "But Ange, you know who I would really think would take it? Not that I know from experience, because I don't."

"Well I love Hodgins, sweetie, you know that, but when a certain FBI agent passes by with that obnoxious red belt buckle that reads cocky...mmmm… I just want to pull him into one of the closets and decide for myself. 'Cause if Hodgins has _any_ competition as king of the Sex, Lab related or otherwise it's Mr. Cocky himself. "

"Tell me about it Ange. You know I always thought maybe he was a bit of a prude. Whenever I tried to talk about sex he would actually blush and refuse to talk about it." She closed her eyes a moment remembering what had happened earlier that day, "Today...Seeley Booth proved me wrong I think. He was trying to prove a point to me about this case, and he was _so_ _intense_. So _undeniably hot_, I almost took him in the back of the SUV right then. I actually surprised myself with my control. If he had pressed up against me for even a second longer I may not have been able to resist. He was full of this intense heat, this electricity, this passion, and as he ground his hips into mine, I about lost all semblance of control." She sighed loudly, "Oh and the feel of his tongue on my jaw line…hmmm….sends shivers down my spine just _thinking_ about it now." She wasn't lying or playing at that point as a shiver really did run down her spine, "I think the only reason I was able to control myself as well as I did, was that line he drew. So I may never get to find out and officially name him King of Sex, so, I guess I'll have to go with Sully." She had a disappointed tone to her voice as she turned towards Angela and grinned as her eyes asked if she thought that would have him reeling the way he had had her earlier.

Angela nodded with a matching grin of her own. They then went back to work, planning on acting as though the conversation never happened when Booth arrived later.

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"Bones!" Booth stormed into the Jeffersonian. "We know where our target is! Let's go!"

Brennan jumped up grabbing her jacket and headed towards him, somewhat confused as to why he was referring to a suspect as a target, "So where are we going then?" She tried to play it 'cool' as Angela had told her but she was dying to know if she had even affected him at all.

"You'll see when we get there!" He grabbed threw an arm around her waist and pulled her along with him out the lab towards his SUV.

She tugged herself out of his hold, trying to retain some semblance of control as around him, after this morning, every time he touched her was getting more and more difficult, "Booth, just tell me. I don't like it when you withhold information about a case." Her gaze was averted; she couldn't look at him because if she did, she thought he might figure out that she had let him listen in on her conversation purposely.

"We don't have time for this." He grabbed her upper arm and the tips of his fingers grazed the sides of her breast.

She huffed as he grabbed hold of her again a light shiver ran down her spine, "What do you mean we don't have time?," She spat, "We've talked about plenty so far and all you had to do was tell me where we are going." Jerking her arm free once more, "It's not as though words take that much time, especially as we are walking towards our destination in the process." She ended as they reached the SUV.

He opened the door and placed his hands on her hips, pushing her inside the SUV. "Sit. Shut up!" He walked over to the driver's seat and drove away.

She didn't speak for the remained of the drive, angry he had treated her so harshly. She had forgotten her conversation with Angela earlier, too angry at him to do anything but sulk and gaze out her window. He drove for nearly an hour and stopped near the barn of an old abandoned house. "Stay here."

Booth got out of the car and took the keys with him. She was left alone in the car but not for long. A few seconds later he popped up by her window and with a sexy seductive charm smile. He opened the door, leaned in and whispered, "Target located."

She looked over at him shocked, "Booth? What are you doing?" She asked clearly confused as to why he was implying she was the target. She had been in the lab all day, besides why he would have driven her all the way out here when she was...then it hit her and her mouth went dry, she found herself unable to speak as her eyes went wide as she bit down on her lower lip.

"That's right, you interrupted the lesson I was given you." He smirked, "Just like many young women you've had time to reconsider, but you did come with me, so..." He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the car. He slowly circled her and stopped right behind her. He pressed his body against hers, grabbing her hands to pull them behind her back. Without giving her time to react he pulled out his handcuffs and handcuffed her. 'Thank god that she is still in shock over the fact that I am the one doing this... I wonder if Sully ever did anything like this...'

Brennan's eye widened and she drew in a sharp breathe. 'What the hell?!?' Her mind raced, this was certainly something she never expected from her partner, from Booth. The man was usually so reserved, so gentlemanly. The talk she had with Angela must have really gotten to him. She stifled a grin, managing to keep her voice even she finally spoke, "Booth, what are you doing?" Her eyes sought his, "I don't understand." She didn't show any fear in her eyes however, she trusted this man; he was probably the only man she had ever trusted enough not to fear what was happening. She was handcuffed, not quite defenseless, but still not as capable as when she had the use of her hands.

Booth held the cuffs in one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. "Shh, Bones... don't talk... you always talk..." He leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you know how often I think that, huh? You up on the platform in that ridiculously tight blue lab coat? Do you have any idea how often I don't understand you?" He paused and nuzzled her neck. He took a step forward, forcing her to do the same. "You always take time to explain to me, I'll explain to you."

She was taken aback by his basically telling her to shut up again, but at the same time she was enjoying this more aggressive side of Booth. This side she had never glimpsed. Sure, she had seen his aggressive side when directed at a suspect, but this, this was different. This was more of a playful aggressiveness. There was something oddly enticing about his current actions, so she didn't deny his request. Decided to remain silent and wait for his explanation. She merely raised an eyebrow as a response.

They kept on walking towards the barn. "You see Temperance, I really hated going to that prostitute. Not because I'm a _prude_," he pressed his hand to the small of her back even firmer when he said that word, "But because you have to respect women. The thought of _you_ doing that and being disrespected by all those men..." He stopped and with the hand that had been resting on the small of her back, he encircled her waist, pulling her fully against him. "It makes me sick, Bones... You deserve to be respected... _That_ is why you are here..." He turned her around, while maintaining control of the handcuffs. Because he still had a firm grip on the handcuffs, she was pushed up against him. "Do you understand?"

She swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, I understand. I didn't mean to upset you with those thoughts." She was beginning to get a little nervous now, as she didn't know how exactly how he expected her to respond, "I told you earlier I wouldn't joke about it anymore, I meant it."

"Oh, Bones... when it comes to this, you really don't understand do you? I'm not here to lecture you on talking about it... I brought you here to show you the difference between a quick _fuck_," He, gently yet firmly pressed his hips against hers as he said the word fuck. "And _making love_..." He stared into her soulful cerulean eyes and bent down. He pressed his lips against hers.

As his lips pressed against hers she felt warmth spread throughout her body. Briefly she became frightened of where this was going, yes she had wanted to make Booth uncomfortable, but is this, what she had wanted the end result to be? Is this why Angela suggested that particular discussion? Had she know it would lead to this? Her mind first raced however it began to slow as her head titled up involuntarily to allow Booth to deepen the kiss. Her body reacting to him of its own volition, it frightened her, but at the same time she felt safe in his arms. It was all so confusing to her.

Booth pulled back and disconnected the body contact. The only place they were still connected was Booths hand resting on the metal of the cuffs. 'She's probably gonna need time to decide whether or not she's going to kick my ass for this or participate... I better let her decide that now, _before_ I undo her handcuffs.'

Brennan's eyes flew open as the contact ceased, her body yearning to be close to him, her mind reeling with questions. Finally coming to her senses she began to speak looking deep into his eyes, searching for the truth she knew she would find when she asked, "What about your line Booth?" To her that was the most important question. If his line was still in place then he was just messing with her again and she would probably physically harm him. If it wasn't in place any longer then she would have to deal with the entirety of the situation.

He cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against her. "That line was supposed to remind me that you deserve the best... I know that this is selfish," He looked into her eyes. "But I've seen loser after loser ignore you... The only one who I would've stepped aside for was Sully and in my eyes he made the biggest mistake in his life, he left you." He took a deep breath. "The line... The line was never meant to be a line between us, Temperance... It was supposed to be a circle around you to protect you, from all bad things that can happen... But look at what has happened since. A line can't protect you... I can... I want to be inside the circle... _with you_..."

He took a deep breath and said, "The line stays. But I want it to be a line between us and the rest of the world. Not between you and me." He looked questioningly into her eyes, waiting for her response.

She felt herself melt against him as he told her about the line, part of her wishing to believe, wishing this is real and that it could last. That part, her heart she imagines, wants to believe in the fairytale ending and continue to melt. The other part of her an alarm was ringing off saying she's getting too close, that he'll leave her if she allows this. Fear threatening to strangle her. Her eyes begin to well up with tears as she battles her two sides from within. Desperately wanting, for once to quiet her brain and just go with her heart. At that moment she decides to take a chance, she gently presses her lips to his, and instantly her brain's arguments quiet in her head as she allows herself to simply take in his scent. The feel of his lips pressed firmly against hers, the heat radiating between them. Once again she feels safe and as she pulls back she only has one more thing to ask of him. She looked into his eyes as she spoke, "If this...umm...if we do this I need you to promise me something." She pauses drawing in a ragged breathe as her eyes once again glisten with unshed tears.

"Anything, Temperance, anything. Tell me what you need."

"I need you to....to promise," She took in a ragged breathe, trying not to let the tears fall, "That...you won't leave, even if it doesn't work. Even if this is once, you are my best friend. I trust you, I've never had that before, I....I couldn't bare it." What had started out as a mere whispered request got stronger, slowly as it turned into a ramble and she rested her forehead on his while she spoke, feeling drained.

"I've already promised _never_ to leave you, and I meant it. You're my best friend too, Temperance... And that is exactly why this is going to work... at least if you want this... _us_... or is this just a one time thing?" He cast down his eyes when he asked her that. He needed to know. He wanted the woman in his arms to be his. 'Till death do us part, but does she?'

She looked at him, not exactly sure what to say, "I don't know Booth...I'm so confused right now...I couldn't honestly give you affirmation on what I want out of this..._us_," She smiled lightly at the word _us_. "I don't know where it goes from here....I've never....umm..." She was rambling again and she wasn't even really sure where she was going so she just stopped, hoping he understood her hesitation. She tried to convey it to him through her shimmering cerulean eyes.

He knew that this was as close to a yes as he was going to get for now and nodded. "I know Bones. I know, because I know you. I'm not leaving and if you need time and space to figure this out, I will give it to you." His lips turned up into his signature charm smile. "Later. Now I am going to make love to you and attempt to break the laws of physics."

She chuckled lightly, eyes shining a little brighter now. She leaned into him for another kiss, thankful her knew her so well. She moved to wrap her arms around him and then remembered the handcuffs keeping her from doing so. She broke from the kiss and raised an eyebrow at Booth, a cheeky grin gracing her lips as she spoke, "So, are handcuffs required for breaking the laws of physics or can you get rid of these?" Her voice was soft and playful.

"No, Bones... This works a lot better if you help me break the law of physics." His expression became serious and intense. "Turn around." His voice was husky and he could feel the need for her take over.

The change in his voice sent a shiver down her spine as she turned her back to him, instantly disliking the break in their contact. She wanted to be close to him, to feel the safety he radiated, she needed that right now to keep her fears calmed, but she also wanted the cuffs off, so she had obliged. He quickly un-cuffed her and tossed the cuffs, not caring where they landed.

As soon as she felt the cuffs released she turned to face him and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Her need to be close to him was taking over completely as she pressed herself against him, closer than she ever had before. She felt the desire building further within her and her eyes shone brightly at him for a moment before she pulled him down slightly into a lingering kiss.

He pulled back and she let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled away from her and she tried to pull him back towards her, desperate for him now. She needed his touch, his kiss. She needed to feel the heat of his body against her, groaning irritably as he refused to allow her to pull him back to her. "Booth?" She questioned, almost completely releasing her grasp on him, thinking that maybe somehow she had misunderstood his intentions.

"Bones, do you see where we are?"

Looking around she replied sheepishly, "Yes." She was not exactly sure where he was going with this line of questioning. Her eyes which had been swimming with lust and desire were now also clouded with uncertainty.

"Tell me. Where are we?"

She huffed lightly and furrowed her brow at his question; did he think she was dense? What point is he trying to prove? "We are where _you_ brought us, in a barn in the middle of nowhere." Her posture now defensive, arms no longer wrapped around him, but around herself.

His voice softened as he saw her retract into a defensive stance. "Exactly, Bones a barn." He flashed a charm smile at her as he walked around her and stopped when he stood behind her. "This is a great place for a roll in the hay," He pressed a kiss to her neck. "A quick fuck..." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I want to make love to you..." He pressed another kiss to her neck, with a quick lick of his tongue. "Not here... okay, Bones? Not here..."

Brennan relaxed under his touch and shivers ran though her as he kissed her neck. Her posture eased considerably and she allowed herself to lean back slightly into him, smiling. "Ok Booth," She conceded before turning her head over her shoulder to catch him in her peripheral vision, "Where then? Or better yet when?" In her brain she deduced that if it had been an hour to get out here it would be at least that to get back to one of their apartments.

"Sit down and wait here."

"In the barn?!" She turned and looked at him as if her were insane, "But you just said..."

"I know what I said... Trust me. Sit down and wait here."

"Fine, I'll wait." her lower lip jutted out slightly as she said defiantly, "But I'm standing."

He walked up to her and picked her up, then knelt and laid her on the ground before him. He put his hands down on either side of her waist and shifted until he was hovering over her. Her breath quickened as he hovered above her. "I said; Sit down and wait." He pressed a kiss on her lips and added, "Now stay here. I'll be right back." He kissed her again and got up.

He quickly left her and went into the house next to the barn. He got his lighter out of his jacket and started to light the candles he had left there in preparation. When he was done, he turned around and went back to the barn.

Brennan was pacing back and forth in the barn when Booth came back. She was impatient and agitated, but as she saw him enter her agitation left her as she walked over towards him. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the sight of him.

"You are unbelievable." His charm smile was stretching across his face, showing how amused he was. 'I wouldn't have her any other way, really...'

Her smile widened as he spoke. Upon reaching him she stopped, "Thank you." She said full of confidence now that he was back at her side.

He immediately pulled her into his arms. "Let's go."

Booth opened the door and allowed her to step inside. He saw her take in the room. He liked her reaction. 'Seems like I did a good job...' When she turned back towards him, he couldn't resist asking, "You like it?"

Brennan smiled widely at him, "It's beautiful." Her eyes shone bright in the candlelight. He had laid out blankets in the abandoned house and surrounded the room with candles, all lit up and glowing. The soft scent of vanilla was in the air. She felt herself flush slightly at this gesture.

"Yes it is, but it is also irrelevant. The only thing here that's relevant is you." He kept his eyes locked on her as he started to circle her. "I love the clothes you wear, Temperance. They make sure that the many men that decide to ogle my partner don't get to see anything... At least not unless you know what you're looking for... They are a barrier between you and them... But never to me... I love how they allow me to feel the heat you radiate," He stopped next to her and put one hand on his familiar place as he placed the other one on her belly. "The heat I can feel when I guide you somewhere." He slowly moved until he was standing behind her, both hands resting over the buttons of her jacket. "The coat has got to go though..." He kissed her neck as he nuzzled her hair. "It keeps all of that warmth you radiate away from me..." He kissed her again. "Can't have that, now can we?" He kept pressing his lips to her neck as he, very slowly, unbuttoned her jacket.

When he was done, he slipped the jacket of off her. As he did this, he whispered in her ear, "I love your back... Every part of it... Your strong shoulders make me think of all that you have overcome in your life, the burden that has rested upon them..." He slipped her jacket over them as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I'm taking that burden... I'll help you carry it..." He slipped the jacket over her spine. His lips followed. "Your spine represents you... Without you our little squint family would fall apart." The last stop he made was the small of her back. As he stood up, he threw the jacket away and once again stood behind her. He placed his hands on her body like he had before. "Your center..." He slowly walked so he was standing in front of her. He lifted her hands and placed them over his abdomen. "My center..."

He looked into her eyes as he let go of her hands. He wrapped his own arms around her waist. "The center..."

Beginning to understand where he was going with this she finished the statement they had made previously in there partnership, after Zach had returned from Iraq, "Must hold." Her voice was soft and breathy. She was taken aback by his tenderness, his sweetness. She couldn't bring herself to interrupt him until now. She stared into his eyes feeling all the passion she saw within them reflecting in her own.

He pulled her into his embrace and encircled her with his larger frame. He slightly bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Will hold, Bones... I promise we WILL hold... no matter what..."

He gently ran his hands through her hair as he kept whispering, making the moment intimate. "I love your hair... It's fiery and unruly just like you..." He gently pulled back and as soon as he felt her do the same, he looked into her eyes. "You have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen... They can render the most dangerous men quiet... Yet when you look at me, all I see is the trust you have for me..."

Brennan leaned in to Booth, pressing her lips against his. Softly, timidly, as she still had fear coursing through her body, but she wanted this. She wanted this with him. He was the only one she trusted enough to let her guard down like this, she was certain this would be like nothing she had ever experienced. Pulling back from the gentle kiss she had bestowed upon him she leaned in again this time placing her mouth next to his ear to whisper shyly into it, "Show me."

Booth picked her up and laid her down on the blankets, like he had done a few minutes ago in the barn. He hovered over her, no intention of leaving her for a very long time. He gently stroked her hair away from her face. His finger softly caressed her temple, following her cheek bone; he pressed a small kiss on her nose as his finger traced her lips.

She reached up to tangle her fingers through his short hair, pulling him down towards her, wanting, no needing his lips on hers. When they finally made contact with her own she felt a surge go through her body as her eyes fell shut. A soft moan escaped from her throat as their lips parted and their tongues became entangled. Gently exploring each others mouths, taking their time, memorizing the sensations, the taste, the small noises that each were emitting in turn. Finally she could take the waiting no longer and her hands flew from his hair down to his tie, carefully loosening it and then undoing it all together. Tossing it aside she then went to his white button down, hastily trying to unbutton his shirt.

He stilled her hands with his own. "Shh, slow down, Tempe... We have enough time... Besides..." He chuckled, gave her lower lip a lick and whispered "I took of your coat; you took of my tie... It's my turn..."

She released the fabric of his shirt flashing him a mischievous grin, "Taking turns are we?" She said playfully, pulling him against her, trailing kisses down his jaw line, then moving to his neck, suckling his pulse point for a moment before moving to his lips.

In response, he started an agonizing slow pace of unbuttoning her shirt and worshiping the skin he exposed to his intense, loving gaze. As he unbuttoned the first button, he suckled her pulse point, just like she had done moments ago. His more than capable hands were already working on the next button. A few agonizing moments later, Booth found his treasure, buried in dark purple silk and lace. "So... Beautiful... Perfect..." He quickly gave the swell of her breast a lick as he continued on his way south. When he opened the last button, he sat up and slipped it of off her shoulders... removing a piece of her clothing.

Smirking at him she managed to roll them so that he was below her, not taking as much care with his shirt as he had hers. Her impatience overwhelming her, she wasn't used to having to go slow, to wait. Hadn't she waited long enough to indulge in this man? As she released his buttons her fingers grazed against his undershirt, disappointed that he had another layer. However she moved in to kiss his lips to stave off her disappointment in not being able to kiss the bare flesh of his chest while shoving his shirt over his strong shoulders. Leaning up, his lips followed hers into an almost sitting position which allowed her to completely remove his shirt. She tossed it haphazardly away from them, as they slowing moved back down over the blanket.

When they finally pulled away from each other, for no other reason than the fact that a breath was becoming necessary, he chuckled, placed his hands on her thighs and said: "So, Temperance... You like to be on top of things in this particular area of expertise as well?"

She chuckled lightly, "Maybe," Her voice once again had a playful tone. Her cheeks, however, flushed at his acknowledgement, she liked to be in control. She liked feeling capable. In her line of thinking however as she once again trailed soft kisses down the side of his neck, flicking her tongue out every now and again, she may just be willing to relinquish control with this man, maybe.

"Well, maybe next time..." He used the few seconds he knew she would need to process this and flipped them back over. His hands gently and slowly cupped her generous breasts. As he mapped them with his hands, he slid one leg in between hers, anchoring her underneath him. Not trapping her, but surrounding her with his presence. Not suppressing her, but surrounding her...

She let out a light moan as he caressed her. Again she found herself wanting more. She was wishing they were naked, he was taking too long....She tried desperately to maintain her self-control and wait as he had requested, however she found it increasingly hard to do so as she slid her hands down his chest and looped her fingers under the hem of his undershirt, bringing it upwards, "you know," Her voice purred, "It's simply not a fair trade that you get skin with the second article you take off and I don't" Her smile soft and questioning as she brought his undershirt up halfway and halted, awaiting his response hopefully. She desperately wanted to feel his skin against her own, and she shivered as she felt his abs tighten under her fingertips.

"If it's bothering you so much, then fix it..."

She grinned as she yanked his undershirt over his head, allowing her to take in his exposed flesh. She looked appreciatively at his upper physique, letting her hands glide gently over his chest. Another small moan escaped her lips.

"Liking what you see?" His charm smile told her that the feeling was mutual. "You know what?"

"What?" She asked with a playful grin, gliding her nails gently down his back.

He sat up, and unbuttoned her jeans. "We are going to slow... Lift your hips..."

Her grin turned into a warm smile as she complied instantly with his request. "Yes, yes we are." She said as she held her hips off the ground allowing him to slide her jeans down her legs. As soon as he tossed her jeans to the side she reached for his 'cocky' belt buckle and unclasped it, loosening the belt but not bothering to take it off as she unbuttoned his pants. She then slid down the zipper and allowed him to shimmy out of them. Leaving him clad only in his boxers lying on top of her. Her eyes traced his body with appreciation before she allowed her hands to make their way to his flesh again. Resting them gently on his back and pulling him towards her. When he was finally only a few inches away she arched up to capture his lips with her own, pressing into his body.

He immediately accepted her body close to his. He gently pulled her up right, his hands gently exploring her back. As he was exploring her back with his hands, he moved to her neck and shoulders with his lips, teeth and tongue. A few moments later, his hands rested on the clasp of her bra, and then he gently removed the bra as his kisses made their way from her neck to her breasts.

She moaned as he caressed her flesh with his lips. Her body felt on fire underneath him, an experience she was far from used to. She had had great lovers in the past, some she even viewed as fantastic lovers, but Booth. Well, Booth had already surpassed all her pervious partners in bed and all he'd done is touch her, kiss her. That was all it took and her skin felt as if it was on fire with desire. Another moan escaped her lips as he moved his mouth to the other breast. She didn't know how to classify this feeling she was having, but she knew she wanted more as she flipped them again so that she was atop him, kissing her way down his neck to his bare chest, a smile playing at her lips as she kissed him. She was blissfully happy she realized, just as she realized how right this felt, it being Booth there with her.

As she flipped them again, Booth tangled his hands in her wavy hair, keeping her close. He pulled her down and when their lips touched, he pulled her even closer. While he gently entered her mouth with his tongue, he let one hand slide lower to pull her closer. When he felt her firmly pushed against him, he started to move his hips in the same rhythm as the one that was being set by his tongue inside her mouth. When they pulled back for air, he whispered: "We each have one more item of clothing to collect. Why don't we do that on the same time?"

Temperance reached for his boxers. "You first." Booth stood up and locked eyes with her as he removed the last item of clothing on his heavenly body. As he stood looking down at her near nakedness he had a fleeting moment of disbelief. He actually had to tell himself that this was actually happening. What had started out as merely trying to prove a point to her had turned into what he was sure would be the most awe-inspiring moment he had had to date. With this woman, there was no way this could be considered anything but making love. He sighed contentedly as he lowered himself back down to the ground beside her.

When she reached for her panties, he stilled her hands by putting his larger ones on top of them. "Let me Temperance." He slowly lowered her panties of her body, while he kept their eyes connected.

She watched as he slowly glided down her body, eyes locked with hers, to take her panties off. A coy smile gracing her face, almost in disbelief, but surely in utter amazement of the moment. She thought back to when she had first realized how she felt towards this man. How she had truly believed he didn't feel that way towards her, but now, looking into those eyes and seeing the emotion cascading from them directed at her, she should have know. She knew she should have seen it sooner. There was no doubt in his eyes as far as she was concerned. She saw the emotion and it scared her a little, but at the same time she felt herself little by little giving in to him, giving in to what could be. She felt something rising in her that she had never know to exist. A feeling she had never known with any other man she'd had in her bed. This realization caused her to smile, a full warm welcoming smile as she pushed the fear of what it might mean aside.

Booth gently grabbed her ankles and placed them on either side of him as he crawled over her. When he was hovering above her, he leaned in to kiss her soft pliant lips. She felt her entire body humming in anticipation when he positioned her. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel the need to be the one in charge. As his lips pressed into hers, she felt as thought the fire was being stoked all over again as the intensity between them seemed to rise once more. So she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his body closer to hers.

At the sensations coursing threw his body threatened to overwhelm him his eyes rose to meet hers for a moment. Seeing her beneath him, however, did not make to calm the sensations but only heighten them, as he had dreamed of this moment countless times before. The real thing, he determined, was far better than any dream he'd ever had. He could see the fear in her eyes however and brought his head down by her ear to whisper softly reassuringly into it into it, "Temperance, its okay. I'm not going anywhere, ever." He then brought his face back up to look into her eyes and seeing that the fear had calmed he dipped his head down to capture her lips once more.

Booth captured her lips and he kept it chaste, not wanting to startle her or make her feel like she was forced to do this... But she willingly opened her hot wet mouth to him, pulling him in. She felt the passion and heat and electricity consume her entire being. She had never felt more consumed in any one person before. She had never believed it possible to completely lose yourself in someone else. He was now proving her wrong about that belief, and she was glad for it as she lost herself in his touch, in his kiss, in him. He was what she craved while never knowing she craved anything she had thought her life complete before this man, and now she knew, in this moment, she would never be complete without him.

Booth continued to worship her body; he turned his attention to her beautiful breasts as he slid lower and allowed Brennan to cradle him in her hips. He felt her hands in his hair as he licked, nipped and suckled her breasts. He put his hands next to her waist, surrounding her, trying to make her feel safe.

All she had been feeling increased tenfold as he moved across her body. The magnetic pull he seemed to have over her increasing exponentially. She wanted him, needed him. She couldn't think in that moment however, her brain had switched off as his hands roamed her body and his mouth caressed her. She moaned deep in her throat as her body began to arch into his, losing herself in the sensations she wasn't even willing to try and fight anymore.

His actions were fueled by the feel of her pressing herself closer to his, by the sounds she was making. His hands started to roam lower, when his hands reached her thighs, she willingly opened up to him further. "Are you sure, Temperance? After this there will be no going back. This isn't just sex, its making love." He kissed her and whispered: "Do you understand?"

Another low moan escaped her throat before she could reply. She searched herself, realizing what he was saying had to be true; he would never lie to her. This was making love, in the truest form possible from her point of view. Complete trust and understanding. Complete willingness, which was not something she usually gave over to anyone. This man, Seeley Booth, he had her completely. He made her feel complete, as such she replied, looking into his eyes so he could grasp the full meaning of her words, could glimmer the amount of what she could only describe as what he called love that she had for him, "No going back." With a smile she added as she titled her head back slightly while maintaining eye contact, "I'm sure."

That reassurance filled his heart with love for the woman in his arms. He pressed himself against her and kissed her while he caressed her breasts. When Brennan felt Booth bring the most private parts of their bodies closer, but kept them to far apart to really connect, she moaned: "Seeley... please..."

As he heard his given name from her mouth he almost lost all his self control right then. The pleading tone of her words, and she was not a person who asked for thing, let alone plead for them, caused him to falter slightly, but only for a moment. Booth locked eyes with her. The intensity of their stare was overwhelming but neither one of them looked away. Booth gently and slowly positioned himself to enter her. He kissed her lips as he slowly buried himself deep inside of her. He stilled as he heard a whimper, as soon as he realized that it was one of pleasure and not of pain like he had feared, he slowly rocked his hips into hers, making Brennan moan in pleasure.

The sensations were once again threatening to completely overtake her as she moaned loudly. The intense heat building even more between them as their bodies worked together simultaneously, as a team, she thought as her mouth formed a small smile. Nothing the two ever did together had been one-sided, why should this love making be any different. They had a mutual give and take in this session of lovemaking, only bringing her heart further to the conclusion that this was really what it was. Love. She began to feel it with every fiber of her being. Even though she would never admit it aloud to anyone, she knew she was his. She would never be able to escape this love for him now that she had realized what it was. She knew too, that he loved her. She hadn't needed him to say it with his words as he showed her, always through his actions. His give and takes, his letting her have the control she needed to feel secure in this. He wasn't rushing her, or pushing her, he was just there for her, to love her, to comfort her. Just to be there for her. She knew in that moment that her love would never falter, as she suspected, neither would his.

That realization plus the sensations of Booth's quickening, firm yet loving thrusts, soon threw her over the edge. Booth followed closely. The sensations pulsed through them, reeking havoc on their bodies. She was trembling in pleasure beneath him as he slowly lowered himself off of her. He laid beside her and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist, pulling her nearer to him as he bent his head down to kiss her gently, but passionately. A sigh of pleasure escaped from her mouth to his causing a sigh of his own. 'This is heaven' He thought to himself as he pulled back to look at her, her eyes glowing and her skin positively alight with pleasure. She looked like an angel to him, glowing and smiling with such a happiness he had never seen from her before. She looked as though she had been freed from all her inner demons and he was wishing he could keep her that way forever.

He was almost afraid to speak for fear that words might break this marvelous spell they both seemed to be under, so instead he began to kiss his way down her neck, knowing that eventually they would have to speak, eventually they would have to talk about what this means. He knew she had agreed with him when he had said no going back, but a part of him was still left in doubt. He prayed to God that she hadn't simply responded that way in the throws of passion just so he wouldn't stop. He wanted her to mean in with every fiber of her being as he did. He loved this woman before him like he had never loved another, and he knew he would never love another. No one would ever have a hold on his heart like Temperance Brennan. She was his one person. The one. He was just so happy to have found her. He only hoped he could manage to keep her.

Brennan was oblivious to Booth's inner turmoil. She snuggled closer and sighed. She looked up at him, when she realized that he was awfully quiet. "Booth?"

He looked down at her when she spoke his name, determined not to spook her and send her running since her wasn't certain of her true intentions toward him he bit his tongue and didn't say all the things he longed to say, "Yeah Bones?" He said with a satisfied gentle smile.

"No going back, right?" She locked eyes with him. She was glad when he shook his head. "Then what does this mean?"

His grin widened as his arms held her tight to him, "Well Bones, no going back means just that. You and me, not just partners. What we have is real, it's something special. I don't want to say too much and scare you, but my feelings for you... well let's just say they are pretty intense. I really don't want to upset you or anything, but you, Temperance, are it for me. As long as you'll have me, I'm completely without a doubt yours." His grip once more tightened around her for fear that she would try and run from him. He may have managed to keep from telling her he loved her more than life itself, but just barely. The things he had said could have the desired effect or could cause him to lose her and he wasn't willing to just let her go without a fight, even if the fight ended up being with her.

Booth calling himself hers brought a smile to her lips and she simply snuggled back down into him, "Okay Booth," She said in a light and airy, almost whimsical tone, "I can handle that."

Realizing that she wasn't going to run out on him, that she wanted to be with him too he gathered the courage to bring up what this impromptu outing had all been about, the conversation he had overheard, "So, Bones, Who would you say was the king of sex now?" His tone was light and jocular, a cheesy grin spreading across his face as the anxiety and tenseness of his doubt had been abated.

"What woman needs the king of sex when she has the god of love making in her bed? Certainly not me..."

The cocky grin that pulled at the corners of his mouth made him erupt into the biggest grin he ever dared have. A light chuckle came from his throat before he pulled her up to kiss him, a long deep passionate kiss, nearly as full of passion as their lovemaking itself had been as he poured all of himself, all his feelings for her into the kiss.

END

* * *

Please Review!!

We love hearing what you think!!!

SSAQ and ISAQ


End file.
